An increasing amount of data, and in particular multimedia content, transmitted over networks has led to much research into ways to improve the quality and reliability of streaming data over bridged local area networks. Accordingly, the IEEE is in the process of standardizing a suite of protocols, and extensions thereto, collectively known as Audio Video Bridging (AVB). The individual protocols include, among others, IEEE P802.1AS—IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Timing and Synchronization for Time-Sensitive Applications in Bridged Local Area Networks, IEEE P801.1Qat—IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks: Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks—Amendment 9: Stream Reservation Protocol (SRP) and IEEE P802.1Qav: IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks: Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks—Amendment 31: Forwarding and Queuing for Time-Sensitive Streams.
Applications of Audio/Video Bridging protocols include streaming compressed and/or uncompressed Audio and/or Video between various pieces of equipment. An exemplary transmission may comprise streaming uncompressed audio from an Audio/Video receiver to multiple Networked Speakers over an Ethernet network. In this regard, it may be necessary that the rendering of Audio in all speakers is synchronized so as not to affect the listener's experience. In this manner, the audio video bridging protocols are likely to be deployed in situations where quality of service is paramount to the user experience.
Another protocol utilized extensively in today's communication network is Shortest Path Bridging (SPB). In this regard, SPB may be utilized to establish paths across a network while eliminating redundant paths or loops. In this regard, redundant paths may cause routing tables to fail since one address may be seen at multiple ports. Additionally, redundant paths may result in broadcast storms, where packets are forwarded in an endless loop, consuming processing resources and bandwidth.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.